<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Weren't Meant to See That by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236646">You Weren't Meant to See That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I didn't know how to include UshiWaka but I know he has a separate gc with Omi, M/M, Sort Of, and adlers, best friends TeruAtsu, but i'm not tagging them since they only appear like once of twice, but theyre the msbbys, ft. the guys in sakusa's gc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years into their relationship, months after moving out of the team dorm, to a shared apartment between the two of them, Atsumu has changed ever since: he hasn't been as annoying as he normally would be, according to his twin, which Atsumu scoffs at, replying that he had quite the role model, while looking towards his boyfriend, Sakusa, who flips him off when their eyes meet. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Omi-kun, though? Not so much.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this took me too long to write, like a whole week, but i only took less than a day to write the WHOLE thing,, i just took a lot of breaks,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years into their relationship, months after moving out of the team dorm, to a shared apartment between the two of them, Atsumu has changed ever since: he hasn't been as annoying as he normally would be, according to his twin, which Atsumu scoffs at, replying that he had <em> quite </em>the role model, while looking towards his boyfriend, Sakusa, who flips him off when their eyes meet. </p><p><em> Omi-kun, </em>though? Not so much.</p><p> </p><p>With an exasperated sigh, he watched Sakusa scrolling down his phone with one hand, while the other was holding a diagonally-cut sandwich that he made himself-- the other half, Atsumu had taken for himself before Sakusa could protest.</p><p>Picking up the sandwich he'd claimed for himself, he takes a bite, and sends an emoji to his boyfriend, even if they were just in the same room. He knew Sakusa hated that, but he hasn't reacted adversely, nor pointed that out recently, that it throws Atsumu in for a loop; normally, Sakusa would throw a pillow, or anything within his reach at his head, whenever Atsumu texted him while they were in the same room, or even when they're both home.</p><p> </p><p>But recently, Atsumu noticed that Sakusa has been keeping mum about it, that even when he floods Sakusa emojis and funny pictures of Tobio-kun he received from Kourai-kun, Sakusa all but sighs, and doesn't even bother looking up at him.</p><p>He's already tried asking him about his sudden change of heart, but Sakusa only shrugs, and busies himself with his dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Used to such reactions already, Atsumu was relentless in his investigation, but Sakusa was an immovable force while Atsumu was a force of nature-- once he started, he couldn't stop bulldozing his way through until he was satisfied. So far, though, he'd been trying to catch glimpses of Sakusa's phone, but to no avail since the man had probably been getting evasion tips from <em> "Ninja Shouyou", </em>as Nicolas Romero had often referred to Shouyou-kun as. </p><p>Despite all these, he wasn't going to stop until he got to the bottom of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh, what'll it be for today, <em> Tsu-kun? </em>" </p><p>Every time he was distressed, he would either run to his brother, and wail on him while nursing an onigiri. But today was a Sunday, so the shop was closed the whole morning, and Atsumu was too impatient to wait until then, so he headed to Miyagi, straight to a very average-looking salon in Sendai city, and waited in one particular seat in front of the large mirrors.</p><p> </p><p>"Long time no see, <em> Yuu-kun," </em>he greets, a grin blooming on his face when his hairdresser arrives, and sees him. The hairdresser had to hold onto the back of his chair so he didn't fall from laughing. </p><p>"What'll it be for today, Tsu-kun?" Terushima Yuuji's ironed-flat hair had always looked so funny to Atsumu, and such a contrast to his tongue piercing, and coquettish demeanour. He was a good guy, despite being a bad flirt, though. And he was decent at his job, which was how he and Atsumu had struck up a friendship, even past their high school 2nd years group chat.</p><p>Terushima was a good friend  and was always willing to lend an ear whenever Atsumu felt like ranting. Now was a good time, when Sakusa went out to meet with his cousin, Komori-kun. Less questions had been raised, and Atsumu was able to outrun some fans and reporters who would sometimes camp outside their apartment complex, in hopes of catching either one of them for an interview. </p><p> </p><p>"Same old Omi-kun avoiding me for some reason," Atsumu shrugs. He lets Terushima lead him to the back, and lets him wash his hair for him. He was in need of a trim, anyway, so what better time to vent than when he was at the hairdressers.</p><p>"Huh," Terushima replies, humming as he lathered some grape-scented hair conditioner, and combed his fingers through Atsumu's hair, sending chills down his spine. He'd finished rinsing, and towel-drying Atsumu's hair when he started talking again.</p><p>"I mean, I know I must be overthinking things, like last time, ya know? When I asked him if he liked Tobio-kun when I saw him stalking his Instagram account, but then it turned out he was just helpin' out Tsukki-kun in figuring out a good gift for the guy's birthday, so I ended up lookin' dumb and clingy," he spouted, but had to pause when Terushima started the blow dryer. After drying his hair completely, a cloak is thrown over his shoulders as Terushima reaches for his hair clippers.</p><p> </p><p>"Not the thinning scissors," he tells his hairdresser, who only smiles at him. "I <em> know, </em> Tsu-kun, that was <em> one time." </em>He laughed at Atsumu who grimaced at the memory of the tragedy. "One time too many," Atsumu said, pouting, " 'Samu still brings it up occasionally, so I don't really want a repeat of that, a'right?" </p><p>The sound the scissors make was enough to lull Atsumu to sleep, but he'd rather talk through his drowsiness, than have to suffer at least a year of being the team laughingstock, and having a bald spot. "So? What about Sakusa-kun this time that's got you running here?" Terushima asked, hands expertly snipping at Atsumu's split-ends.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighs, slumping his shoulders, but doesn't really get to do it, with Terushima hitting him on the back to remind him to sit up straight. "Omi-kun hasn't been paying attention to me, an' he won't even react when I send him something on LINE."</p><p>Terushima only hums, as he reaches over for his spray bottle that he spritzes over Atsumu's nape. "Yeah, I don't really see anything wrong with that, man," he admits, hooking the spray bottle onto his pants. He was combing down Atsumu's hair into their usual side where his hair divides into two parts, making the only other thing other than hair colour that separates him from his twin.  </p><p> </p><p>His groans are drowned out by the blow dryer. "So yer makin' me pay for a haircut I technically didn't need for you to tell me there's nothin' wrong with how Omi-kun's acting?" He asked Terushima incredulously, who shrugs at him as he sweeps any hair off Atsumu's nape with a brush with coarse bristles, before shucking off the cape to the side of the vanity.</p><p>"How is it?" He asked, hands resting on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, Atsumu reached into his pants for his wallet. "S'fine, like the usual, but ya weren't much help," he answered, as they headed towards the counter to pay.</p><p>"Hey, I listened to you babble on and on, I think I helped quite a lot," he huffed. "if not to you, then, to the <em> community, </em>maybe, for listening to you instead of subjecting other people to listen to you. You're kinda annoying sometimes, you know?"</p><p>He gets a kick behind the knees as payback, but the two friends laugh it off. Terushima walks Atsumu to the door. "Give me a call if Sakusa-kun hasn't talked yet, or if you need me to come over with ice cream, or something." He's running a hand down Atsumu's back in that comforting, familial feeling it brought every time Terushima decided to be a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I will."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu already walked down the steps, but Terushima was still standing by the door. "I'll call you when I'm free again, and we can head down to <em> Miya Onigiri," </em>he said finally, with a wave, and then he's off. </p><p>He doesn't look back to see Terushima's mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>He'd just keyed himself in, and thrown his jacket over the back of the couch when he couldn't find Sakusa anywhere in the apartment. None of his shoes have been removed from the rack, though, so he must be taking a bath, he reckons. With a sigh, he slumps down into the sofa, and leans down against one of the ends, and lays his head there, and closes his eyes.</p><p>He was just about to let sleep take over him when he heard a familiar message alert that <em> wasn't </em>his. </p><p> </p><p>On the coffee table right beneath his nose, he saw Sakusa's phone.</p><p>The screen was lit, blinking repeatedly with every new message he's been getting. The message alert tone going off like a broken record.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity overcame him, that he leaned over and reached for it. Of course, he had no idea what Sakusa's passcode was, but the other man had once drunkenly drawled off with a string of numbers, announcing that it was his passcode, and that he was going to call his boyfriend and tell him he loved him. Atsumu had been sitting across him then, and it was still one of the best memories he's had of them together.</p><p>Sakusa would beg to differ, but Atsumu knew in himself that Sakusa was secretly fond of that time, too. Even if it led to more disaster than harmless fun on their teammates' end.</p><p> </p><p>But now, he was digressing, probably, to hide the fact-- <em> from himself!-- </em> that he was practically breaking into his boyfriend's phone, but he was <em> curious, </em>and he wanted to at least have an inkling of an idea that could explain Sakusa's behaviour recently. </p><p>He'd unlocked the phone already, and tapped on one of the chat notifications, where he's sent to a group chat filled with <em> very particular </em>people. He scrolls back up a little to have insight on the group's current topic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>AllergicToFelonies:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I don't trust any more of your suggestions, Bokuto-san </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> 45 minutes ago </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Ko.motoya:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You could tie yourself up, and then call him into the bedroom, Omi-kun! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Ko.motoya:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm sure Atsumu-kun would like that ^^ </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Not to burst your bubble, Motoya-kun, but I thought proposing should be more romantic </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And not sexual,,,  </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Or at least AFTER Atsumu-kun says yes </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>BOOOOOOOKUTO:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> BOOOOO MEIAN MORE LIKE MEANIE </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>BOOOOOOOKUTO: </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Let them have a sexy proposal if they want to skjfskjh </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Right, right!! I agree with Bokuto-san!!!! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>SHI0N:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> . </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> WAN-SAAAAANNN!!!! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>SHI0N:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Suddenly I am offline. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> D: </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>REAL_Little_Giant:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> OI WHERE'S SAKUSA GONE TO </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>KageyamaTobio_Official:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Maybe he took a crap </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> BAKAGEYAMA GROSS!! SAY POOP! POOP!!! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>SHI0N:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Is this really the right time to discuss such disgusting things? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>SHI0N:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And not to help Omimi decide which is the best way to propose to his dumbass bf?? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> …He's not wrong.. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p><b> <em>@Ko.motoya </em> </b> <em> kun, what can you suggest? </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> You're all caught up! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu finds himself reeling, blinking rapidly as if the action would pop the bubble of delusion that he was in, and wake up to reality, where his boyfriend was most definitely <em> not </em>planning on proposing to him. At least any time soon! </p><p>He almost throws the phone away, but realises he should put it back the same way as he's seen it.</p><p> </p><p>But he's <em> seen </em>it already. </p><p> </p><p><em> It, </em> being his teammates and some friends talking about helping Sakusa propose to him. <em> Him. </em></p><p> </p><p>The message alert dings, and startles Atsumu from his thoughts. He chants in his head that he won't check it, lest he sees <em> anything </em>that could send him swooning. Unnecessarily.</p><p>But his curiosity got the best of him, yet again, so he unlocks it with practiced ease, and finds two very specific usernames had already caught his eye, and now he <em> needs </em> to see just <em> what </em>they had to say:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>MIYAwakiSakura:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Shouyou-kun,,, what the fuck </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>TERU_DADDY:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> HEY HEY GUESS WHAT </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>BOOOOOOOKUTO:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> WHATSUP TERURIN </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>TERU_DADDY:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> maybe dont ever call me that again n I might tell u </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>BOOOOOOOKUTO:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> SORRY TERUDADDY OTL </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>TERU_DADDY:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ure forgiven </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>TERU_DADDY:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> BUT GUESS WHO CAME TO OUR SALON TODAY!! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>KageyamaTobio_Official:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Ushijima san? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> NO BAKAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT!!! </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>21stHokage:</b>
  </p>
  <p><em> Was it Aone-san </em> <b> <em>@TERU_DADDY </em> </b> <em> ? :Dc </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MEIAN__Empire:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Shouyou-kun..... </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MIYAwakiSakura:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It was probly my dumbass brother </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>TERU_DADDY:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> BINGO! Samu-babe wins a kiss from me ♡ </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MIYAwakiSakura:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> No thanks </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>MIYAwakiSakura:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> So what did that pig squeal abt today?? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the time seemed to stop at the moment, when Terushima's name popped up followed by three, blinking dots. His brain stopped working for a hot second there, only to be snapped into attention when he hears soft padding entered the room:</p><p><em> "What are you doing?" </em> came the voice he knew all too well. He turns around to find Sakusa in one of his-- <em> Atsumu's!!-- </em>old shirts: that one that's been wrung, and pulled at far too many times to count, but was the most comfortable article of clothing in their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, I--"</p><p>
  <em> Eloquent. Nice one, Atsumu! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you snooping around on my phone?"</p><p>In a slight panic, he drops the phone back onto the table with a dull thud. "Nothing! Nothing, just, uh, checking my reflection!" He explains, <em> mildly </em> aware of the amount he was sweating throughout his response. He gets one of Sakusa's cool, and placid <em> eyebrow raise </em>in response. </p><p>"Your phone is right behind you," he said, jerking a thumb towards it, where it was plugged in and charging on the small table near the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't supposed to see that. Or, <em> any </em>of that whatever the hell those guys were typing up in the chat." He continued, "forget you saw anything."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to agree, but he <em> couldn't. </em>He just couldn't when he realised right then and there what the whole thing meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first time writing them, so please be kind on the comments!! I'll try to work on them again, maybe,,</p><p>P.S. The Miya twins' usernames are an homage of sorts to Japanese members of different kpop girl groups:</p><p>Osamu's: Miyawaki Sakura (사쿠라) from [<a>IZ*ONE</a>/HKT48]<br/>(and though he hasnt replied to the chat, but I like to think that)<br/>Atsumu's: MiyauchI Haruka (미야) from [<a>GWSN]</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of the whole debacle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Omi-kun mused, handing a freshly-filled wine glass back to Atsumu. "It's our <em>anniversary, </em>Atsumu. Our <em>wedding anniversary."</em> He added, as-a-matter-of-factly. Well, he wasn't <em>wrong, </em>but still. Drinking champagne in their underwear while watching the Olympics in their apartment was a little over the top, but not as grand as that whole Caribbean cruise Tobio-kun and his husband went on for their anniversary. </p><p>He hears the crumpling of foil, and almost drops his glass to run up to his husband. "Wine <em>and </em>Cheetos? Omi-kun, you're indulging me too much," Atsumu teased, hoping to get a rise out of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just this once. And we're on a break, so we can have a cheat day, I suppose." He sits right next to Atsumu, holding out the bag of chips. He grabs a few for himself, and leans back into the couch, "what time was Hinata's match again?" </p><p>Having filled his cheeks with Cheetos, Atsumu hums deep in thought. "At seven-thirty, I think." </p><p> </p><p>They watch the matches before then, sharing companionable silence, only speaking up to comment over a player, or Atsumu's occasional cringing whenever there was a serving error, or if the ball went out. After another team who played five full sets, a montage retelling of Hinata's endeavours in his volleyball career, highlighting some iconic matches ("Omi-kun, look! That's me!" "I know, Atsumu. I can see that."), his team is announced, then the roll call for the players. </p><p>When Hinata was called out, the resounding cheers from inside the stadium were deafening, as if Atsumu himself was there. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a whole lotta ruckus they're making," he said, chuckling to himself as he took a swig of wine. </p><p>He placed his glass down on the table to hold hands with his husband, who did the same. "You say that like you're not as big a name as Tobio," he pointed out, fingers beckoning for the bag of Cheetos. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu handed the bag to him. </p><p>"Yeah, you're right. We made it to the top, too, right?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, we made it.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//this is just a drabble that i thought of, immediately right after I posted the first part, so this wont make too much sense, bc im running on coffee and paint fumes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing them, so please be kind on the comments!! I'll try to work on them again, maybe,,</p><p>P.S. The Miya twins' usernames are an homage of sorts to Japanese members of different kpop girl groups:</p><p>Osamu's: Miyawaki Sakura (사쿠라) from [<a>IZ*ONE</a>/HKT48]<br/>Atsumu's: MiyauchI Haruka (미야) from [<a>GWSN]</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>